


Bad Day

by orphan_account



Series: Tomcat [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Days, F/M, First Meetings, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo Tetsurou was having a bad day ever since he woke up that morning. Meeting you might be both good and bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

The day started like any other day. Kuroo woke up in his usual position, eyes crusted eye discharge and a yawn on his mouth. He scratched the back of his head while standing up, the sheets falling down to reveal his smooth back and black boxer briefs. With a smile, Kuroo separated the blinds, immediately regretting the decision when the sun decided to ambush him and burn his corneas.

 

Hissing, in a way that would remind people of vampires, Kuroo backpedaled. That, too, was a terrible decision which he realized when he tripped over his bed and did a somersault, ending on his back at the other side of the bed with his legs high in the air.

 

Kuroo groaned and let his head fall back to the floor.

 

~*~

 

The day continued on as usual. Kuroo would walk with Kenma to school (all the while bothering the silent boy). Unfortunately, Kuroo's bad luck streak continued. He kept bumping into people and poles (almost breaking his nose, twice!) and tripping over his feet (and once over Kenma's. Kuroo was sure Kenma actually did that on purpose).

 

By the time the duo came to the school, Kuroo was hoping he would survive the day.

 

~*~

 

Angels sang and played their lyres when Kuroo's eyes fell on the new girl. Her smile was awkward and eyes perfectly shy for her first day, but... There was a glint in those gem like orbs that made Kuroo think there was something mischievous in her. She brushed a lock of silky looking hair from her face, only to scrunch her nose when it fell back.

 

Kuroo's heart skipped a beat or two when she got a seat beside him. (Surname) (Name). Even her name was perfect.

 

~*~

 

Feeling surprisingly shy and awkward, Kuroo tried to speak to the new girl, but his tongue felt like lead and his mouth was drier than Sahara in the middle of summer. (Name) kept smiling at him, the corners of her mouth twitching in barely hidden amusement. In the end, she was grinning and Kuroo was slamming his head against the desk.

 

“Kuroo-san,” oh, her voice sounded so concerned. Kuroo's lips twisted in a smirk. “Stop destroying the poor desk. It is school property.”

 

Needless to say, Kuroo's smirk turned downwards as he sent (Name) a stink eye.

 


End file.
